Journey To The Top
by AshKetchum.X.SerenaYvonne
Summary: Kazuto Kirigaya and Asuna Yuuki a real cute couple, read their life story from how from childhood they helped each other and then get separated for unknown reasons and after a long time they met in the famed death game "Sword Art Online", Now that they are reunited, what will they do? Will this game distance them even more apart or will reveal their true feelings. AU, Kirisuna.


**!Happy Valentines's Day Guys!**

 **Today is the day of love, so I thought why shouldn't I start a love story today, huh? Full of Adventure, Drama and my forte Romance so how about it? Well, this is going to be my first Sword Art Online fic, so please help me improve guys. Please point out every grammar mistakes or anything you found wrong. Actually I just finished the fic to write, so I didn't checked for mistakes yet lol.**

 **Anyway sit down, relax and enjoy the story.**

* * *

 **6 November 2022**

 **(Kazuto Kirigaya- 16 years)**

This is Japan, the home of technology and anime. Everyone here is too busy working for their daily earning or has too much free time playing only games or watching anime.

Today it was raining all over Kawagoe City and a certain black haired boy was just sitting on the last place in the class near window side and watching the rain outside; the rain remains him of a certain important person.

This certain boy is none other than Kazuto Kirigaya, the most famous boy of the school. Every girl in the school wants to have at least a date with him and as you can imagine, as a result every single male envy him. What pissed them even more is, the black haired boy doesn't even seem to care about the girls, he simply just turns them all down whenever someone ask him out. The boy is more of a loner, but no one knows the reason why he did that.

Kazuto Kirigaya is a very famous name is Japan and a little outside of Japan too. Mostly because of at the age of 14 he won the World Kendo Championship held in Japan, he is truly a prodigy in Kenjutsu. Other than that, his school academic scores were always on top, he is like a genius among the students.

Kazuto gave a heavy sigh, again today six girls ask him out for a date and not so regretfully, he turned them down…..again. He just doesn't like so much attention, but the main reason of always turning down all the girls is completely different; no one knows, but his heart was already taken a long time ago by that certain important person, so how could he even think about something like go on a date with someone else.

With another heavy sigh, he started reminiscing about that certain important person from his past.

* * *

 **Flashback: 11 Years Ago (Kazuto- 5 years, Asuna- 6 years)**

Kazuto and a chestnut haired girl with beautiful hazel eyes was playing in the park, enjoying their time with each other.

From a distance Kyouko and Midori was watching their children with a happy expression, Kyouko mostly didn't allow any other children to play with her daughter because she didn't trust many people around her but Kazuto was a complete different case; Kazuto's real mother was her one and only friend and best friend from her childhood on who she can trust blindly, she was completely devastated when she heard the news of her best friend's death. She cried for almost 2-3 days straight, until she remembered of her friend's one and only child. She visits him almost every day with her daughter Asuna.

Midori didn't suffer any less, if not more. Both the sisters loved each other very much, the bond between them was unbreakable, only breakable by death and that was what separated the two sisters. Midori didn't knew what she will do now after her sister's death, but one thing was for sure, she would take responsibility of her only son and adopted him.

Like Kyouko and Kazuto's mother, her daughter and Kazuto are best of friends too, they are almost inseparable.

"Aren't they looking happy together?" asked Midori in a motherly tone.

"Yeah, just like her mother and me when we were of their age." Kyouko couldn't help but smile and imagine about her time spent with her best friend.

They watch them play until the sun started to set under the horizon and finally came to time to apart from each other.

"Bye Asuna, hope we can play together again tomorrow at my place." Kazuto said with his special grin.

Asuna nodded her head and passed a happy eye smile, "Sure, I'll come to your house tomorrow, see ya." She bid her bye and both headed toward their respective paths with their respective mother and adoptive mother.

Days, weeks, Months and years passed and both of them grew even more closed to each other, so closed that sometimes they started spending night in each other's house and to her joy Kazuto's little sister joined their little party too. Asuna didn't have any other friend aside from Kazuto and little Suguha, but she didn't care; until she has Kazuto with her, she didn't care if even she became an outcast.

 **(Kazuto- 7 years, Asuna- 8 years)**

Asuna was living a life which was perfect, she had lovely parents whom she love very much and had a best friend who would ever belittle or betray her and also a secret crush on him. She couldn't ask for anything more than this, but unfortunately it didn't stayed like that for a long time.

It was afternoon and Asuna and Kyouko was having their normal day, Asuna just finished her school homework and was now readying herself and packing some of her stuff to go meet Kazuto at his place, today again they would spend the night together chatting and playing.

She checked herself in mirror and smiled. "I hope Kazuto will like this new dress of mine." She thought out loud, she love to dress for Kazuto so that he would compliment.

"I'm sure he would like it, he like everything about you." Came a voice from behind her, which belong to none other than her mother, she was standing at the door was a big smirk. "So my darling little daughter has a crush on Kazuto, huh?" She added.

Poor Asuna's face flushed brighter than tomato, "W-w-what? I-it's not l-like that." She stuttered and turned her head quickly hiding her burning cheeks.

Kyouko laughed at witnessing her daughter reaction and walked slowly toward her and bend down to her eye level and have a small happy smile.

"It's okay Asuna; you don't have to hide your feelings from me. I'm your mother, I would always want the happiness of my little daughter." She said in a motherly tone.

But her daughter was still very shy and embarrassed to accepted that in front of her and did what he could i.e. denied. "I told you mom, it not like that." She tried deny in somewhat angry tone but to her own dismay, her cheeks were telling a completely different story.

Kyouko found this situation very cute, she just wished she had a camera so she could take a photo of her daughter now. "Okay, okay whatever you say now go, Kazuto must be waiting eagerly for you." She reminded with yet another smirk.

Asuna was getting annoyed by the way her mother was saying those lines, so she thought it would be better if she better get going already. She took her bag and ran outside her room toward downstairs happily and was about to open the main door, when she heard the knock on the door. It was time for her father to came back from his office, so that would mean she could meet her father before she go to Kazuto's home.

Had that in mind, she happily opened the door expecting her father, but met with two weird looking people wearing same uniform. She was taught in her school that those uniform belongs to Police and they came to places where some type of crime took place. She was started to worry, why would Police be in their home.

She was going to ask why they are here, but her mother beat her on that. "Oh hello officer, how can I help you?" greeted Kyouko in a very polite way, bowing in front of them.

Both officers exchanged a sad look before suggesting, "Can we talk about this inside, if you don't mind?" said the one of them.

At this even Kyouko became a little worried, "Yes, why not. Please come inside." She showed them the way to their living room. "And Asuna, you should go and meet Kazuto." Kyouko suggested her daughter.

Her daughter nodded and make her way to the door again, but she wanted to know why the Police are here, so she decided to stalk to them and got to the living room's door quietly and opened the door a little to hear the conversation.

* * *

 **(Inside the Room)**

"Kyouko-san, we have very sad news for you." informed the officer dejectedly.

Kyouko nodded, signaling them to go on. Now her heart was racing, what could have got so wrong that Police have to inform her personally?

"I'm sorry to inform you this, but your husband has been confirmed dead." Informed the officer.

The news was like a complete shock to two females who were hearing this. Kyouko was feeling like her world was tearing apart, first her best friend who was like her little sister was dead and now the love of her life was dead. She couldn't utter a single word from her could, silent cry came out from her mouth, tears freely falling from her brown eyes. Asuna was in no better situation, tears were freely falling from her eyes, she couldn't believe what was happening. Her perfect world was slowly started crumbling and tearing,

Officers first gave time to Kyouko to take the information before beginning again, "The report say that your husband was murdered by robbers when he was coming from the office. The robbers told him to give every valuable thing he had, but he denied and as a result they shot him straight on his heart, ending his life on the spot." He read the report.

* * *

This was the limit of Asuna, she could hear anymore of this and started to back off slowly while tears in her eyes, as she was backing of she stumbled a little and fell on her back.

Kyouko and the others heard that and quickly found the source of sound to be none other than her daughter in tears, her eye-widened when she saw her on the floor in terrible condition.

"Asuna, are you alright...Did you heard everything?" She asked cautiously. She didn't wanted to believe her daughter heard everything, but deep in her heart she knew she heard every single word of the conversation.

Asuna didn't answer and ran out of her house; she didn't know where she was going she just didn't wanted to be there. All the while many questions came to her mind, 'Why? Why would people do something so bad to her for just some money and valuable things? Are those the only things that matters? Does that mean the lives of peoples are useless?'

She ran none stop for god knows how many minutes, but at the end she ended up in front of Kirigaya Residence. She doesn't know how her feet took her to here but one thing was sure, Kazuto will surely help her in this.

* * *

Kazuto was in his room eagerly waiting for Asuna. He didn't knew why, but whenever he think about the chestnut haired girl, his face automatically form his special grin which was only reserved for Asuna. No matter how much he try, his face can never make that grin without Asuna in front of him.

His train of thought was derailed, when the said chestnut haired girl barged in his room with tears in her eyes and embraced him very tightly, head on his chest and started crying loudly.

Kazuto was totally startled and confused at her action, but more than that worried and concerned, nonetheless he returned the embrace, 'what could have happen to caused this?' was the only thought in his mind.

"Hey Asuna…what happened? Why are you crying?" Kazuto asked in a soft voice, while patting her head softly.

But Asuna didn't even muttered a single word, Kazuto thought not to force her for whatever reason she is crying and just to be there to provide a shoulder to cry.

After a couple of hour, she stopped crying barely, but still sobbing. "Are you alright, Asuna?" Kazuto asked in a concerned tone, to which she merely nodded her head, still embracing him, not letting him go for a second.

"So…now are you okay to tell me what happened?" he inquired again in a soft worried tone, concern can be clearly seen in his eyes.

Asuna nodded once again and told everything he heard to him in brief and not so surprisingly he was totally shocked from the revelation, he didn't know what to say.

Soon an awkward silence covered the entire room, but finally Kazuto thought to break the ice. He slightly pushed him from her, breaking the embrace looking at her, slowly raising the head of Asuna by pushing her chin with his fingers and meet in hazel eyes, "Asuna…..I really don't know what to say…..I mean…I never suffered something like this…..but I promise you one thing….I'll never allow anything like this happen to you again, not in my watch…I'll protect you with my own life….I promise you, Asuna." Kazuto said flames of determination in his eyes yet still crying and finally embracing her again in a bear-hug.

That night, was the first night which they spent together sleeping on a single bed, embracing each other throughout the night and not even muttering a single word, still in a comfortable silence.

Days past and mostly she spent the most of her time with Kazuto, it was like she lives with him, just went to her own home to sleep mostly.

Kyouko didn't tried to stop her tough, the few people she love more than herself just left her alone in the world. She thought whenever she'll get close to anyone they'll left her too, as a result she started becoming cold toward people, even sometimes toward her own daughter. Asuna didn't know why her mother was acting like that but it didn't help, it made the matter worse. She doesn't know why but sometimes she feels she is more comfortable Kazuto him than her own mother, she feel guilty for thinking like that though.

After about a month, Asuna started becoming her normal self and started living at her own home too.

 **(Time Skip- 1 Year, Kazuto- 8 Years, Asuna- 9 Years)**

This one year was very special for both of them, they started harnessing some feeling for each other and spending time too.

Today, Kazuto's mother had given him some work to do i.e. clearing the store room but she didn't know that this could be a very serious mistake part on her part.

Kazuto really didn't like to waste energy on work like this, but nonetheless he agreed and now he have to do it anyway, Two hour passed and almost the work was done, he was moving a box of old photo album, when he tripped on something fell on his chest and tossing the box on his hand, He groaned, now he again have to again these things. He was collecting them when he saw to photo of a baby, in a woman's hand sitting on a hospital bed; the woman have a happy expression, looks like she just gave birth to the child and beside her a man was standing with a equally happy expression. Kazuto couldn't help but think the child was him, he didn't know why but he feels like that. Thought of asking about the photo to her mother, he put the photo in his pocket and resumed his work again.

After about 30 minutes he came went to the kitchen where her mother was cooking dinner.

"Hey Mom, I got a photo in store room of a child and maybe his parents, you know who these are?" asked Kazuto normally showing her the picture.

Midori was a little confused when she heard that, but when she saw the photo her face became deadpanned. Kazuto was holding the photo of his with his biological parents. She didn't know what she should do, should she told him the truth? But what if he came distanced from her after that? She would surely couldn't take that. She raise him like her own child, she loved her like her own child, she care too much about him and she wouldn't be able to take it if he started distancing himself now, she would be devastated. And slowly but surely motherly character took on her.

"Oh…they are just some distant members of our family, nothing important. Just throw the photo, okay." Midori said nervously, trying to keep her calm.

Kazuto senses something wrong about her mother, this wasn't something like her. She valued relationships very much, doesn't matter if its distant, close or just simple friends. She would never just told to throw photo of her family. Plus the woman in the picture looks somewhat his mother too. He would surely have to research on this photo.

"Okay Mom," He replied and went to his own room. Midori sighed in relief, but she was getting a bad vibe about this.

The next week went smoothly, at least for Midori and Suguha but Kazuto was very much busy researching on the photo. At the back of the picture was the only hint that can tell him whose pic was that, the hint was the name of the hospital.

And what he found out was most shocking for him. He didn't know how to react to the information he found out from the website of the hospital. 'How could this be? Why would Mom…Midori….not tell me about this?' they were many questions there that was in his mind, he couldn't ask her adoptive mother about it. She may not be her real mother, but he loved her like a real mother and knows deep in his heart that she loves him too.

He did the one think that he do when he don't know what to do i.e.…..just lay back on the bad and think, think about all the things he found out and his past with her adoptive mother.

The next few days didn't go very well though. Most he would do his daily chores and rest of the day spend inside of his room, disconnecting himself from the outer world ignoring his adoptive mother and sister, even ignoring Asuna.

The chestnut haired girl was somewhat sad and irritated by his action, irritated because Kazuto was ignoring him and irritated because she didn't even knew the reason for why he was ignoring her, she felt like he didn't trust her enough to share his problem with her, while whenever she had any problem, most of the time Kazuto was the first person to whom she share hers.

Whenever Asuna ask him what's going her, he would just shrug her off by giving from useless excuses like, 'Nothing important, 'I was just spacing out', or most ridiculous 'Just thinking about my sword style' She know him well enough to tell that he was really never interested to learn any Sword Style. Most of the time it was just for the happiness of his grandfather that he learn that.

However, today will be different. Today Asuna is fully determined to know the real reason behind his sudden ignorant behaviors.

She reached her destination, the Kirigaya Residence. And with a heavy sigh, she knocked on the door. After waiting for few seconds the knock was answer by a small cute girl.

"Onee-chan" Little Suguha exclaimed and hugged her tightly. Suguha was rather an energetic, cheerful and affectionate girl. She never back down when it comes to show affection, especially when the subject is his Onii-chan.

Asuna returned the hug before asking in a serious tone, "Hey Suguha, is Kazuto at home? I really have some important things to ask from him?"

Noticing the seriousness in her voice, the little girl just nodded her head in confirmation and allows her big sister figure to enter the house.

Asuna quickly thanked her and made her way toward her secret crush's room and knocked on the door repeatedly, impatiently.

Slowly the door of the room opened to reveal by its owner lazily with a yawn, "Geez Asuna, are you trying to break my door?" Joked Kazuto, which wasn't the best time for that.

Asuna glared at him with fiery determination in her eyes, determination to know the problem that is troubling her friend. However Kazuto didn't like the gaze she was giving him. "Kazuto…we need to talk."

Kazuto sighed; he knew he couldn't hide things from Asuna for too long. He motioned her to come inside the room and closed the door.

"Yeah Asuna, what is it?" The black haired boy asked in a calm demeanour.

"You know what it is." Asuna replied in a little frustrated tone, "Why are you acting so ignorant now-a-days?"

"I told you, it's nothing. Just thinking about how can I improve my sword style?" Kazuto informed with a impassive expression.

Now this was really irritating Asuna, she was at her limit to lose control, "Oh save it, I know you from when we were little babies. I know you better than you know yourselves."

Kazuto didn't utter a word, what she said was exactly true. There are only two person he know that can read him like an open book no matter how much he try to hide something and surely one of them being Asuna and the other being….his Mom.

"Or you simply being….not trusts me enough…..to share your problem with me." Asuna barely muttered in a very low tone, but high enough to Kazuto to year. Hiding the entire face in the cover of the bans of her hair, one small tear sliding down her cheeks.

Those words stuck him really hard, almost heart-sickening and he surely didn't wanted to make thing worse.

"No, no Asuna, it's not like that. I'll tell you everything, please just don't cry." Kazuto offered in somewhat panicked tone. It's always heartbreaking for him to see his few precious person to cry.

Asuna slowly raise her head and nodded.

"But you have to promise me that you'll not tell about this to anyone until I decide what to do myself." Kazuto asked in a stern tone, to which she merely nodded.

The next half an hour passed explaining he learn about his adoptive and real parents to her.

Asuna listened every single word with undivided attention, without interrupting. And by the time he was finished, she was in complete utter shock.

"So...What are you now going to do?" She asked in a soft voice, full of concern in it. "You're not going to ignore them like you were doing now for hiding such a trivial thing from you, right?"

Kazuto turned his head to Asuna faster than light, a little more force and he was sure we would have snapped his own neck. "How is that a 'trivial' thing? How can they hide anything as important as that from me?" He asked with an expression of disbelieve.

Asuna intensifies her glare, "Does that mean all the thing they did for you till now doesn't count anything for you? All the love and care they gave you? All the wishes they fulfilled of yours?" she stopped for a bit for words to sank in him, "Don't you see Kazuto, they didn't tell you because they thought you might feel awkward and might distance yourself from them. They love you too much to risk it."

Kazuto stood at the place at the place he was standing before like a statue. He never thought it that way, now that he thinks about it, it makes complete sense. Why his Mom would hide something like that and everything else.

"Kazuto…I already lost my father, so I know the pain of losing. So you shouldn't make Suguha, Mr. & Mrs. Kirigaya go through that pain." Said Asuna, while letting tears to fall from her eyes, "Please promise me Kazuto, promise me that you'll start living the life like you were living before you unrevealed the truth about you parents." She added with pleading eyes.

Kazuto was a little surprised, he had only saw Asuna in that vulnerable state only once and that was only when she lost her father. He didn't knew she so deeply care about his family. He passed a sincere smile, meeting the gaze of her eyes and embracing her in a hug, "Thank you Asuna, I really didn't knew what I would do without you and I promise I'll live my life like I was one week ago."

Asuna smiled and snuggled deep in his chest, "Idiot, I know you couldn't do anything right. That's why I'm always here for you."

 **(Time Skip- 1 Week)**

"You really sure you don't want to come?" Kazuto ask in disappointment.

"Kazuto, please don't make that face. You know I can't do anything, my Mom already made some plans. I really wanted to come, but I can't." replied in a sad tone.

Summer vacation has started and for the last one week Kazuto has been constantly asking her to go with them on a one month trip. At first she was really happy, she really wanted to go, but then remembered she already promise her Mom that she would go on a trip that her mother decided, though she didn't told her where.

With a heavy exhale Kazuto decided he shouldn't force her too much. "Okay then…I have to go now, I have to pack."

She nodded, in her mind she scoffed to her mother. 'This was such a perfect opportunity for spending some special time with Kazuto, Mom better you secret plan worth it or I'm really going to pissed off." She thought.

"Oh and Asuna, I want to hear all the awesome things and adventure you had with your mother when I came back. Bye" He exclaimed and ran toward his home.

Asuna smiled, "Yeah, you got it." She replied with equally enthusiastic voice.

 **(Time Skip-Little more than 1 month** )

Currently Kazuto was running toward Asuna's house, he had came back from his trip a few days ago and visited Asuna's house 3 time but all the times the door was lock. Maybe they were still on their holiday plans that he thought. So he was visiting again to see if they came back or not. As the house of Asuna came into his view with an opened window, he increased his pace and sprinted with all his might and quickly knocked on the door.

He waited impatiently as he can't wait to share stories of summer vacation, he waited and waited. And finally the door opened, but he was a little surprised when he saw an unfamiliar woman opening it, he was sure he never saw her before near here.

"Yes little one, how can I help you?" The woman said while bending a little with a rather sweet smile.

"Ugh…..do you know where Asuna is?" he asked nervousness evident in his voice.

The woman replied with a perplexed expression, "Sorry, but I don't know who you're talking about."

'This was rather strange, she is in her house and she doesn't know who she is?' he thought in his mind, "Ummm…but aren't you in her house, you know a girl of almost my age with chestnut hairs and beautiful hazel eyes?" He asked, but he didn't know why he had to compliment about her eyes to a stranger.

"Huh…..oh….now I remember, you might be talking about the girl of the previous own of her eyes." She remembered from her fuzzy memory.

Those words did a heavy impact on Kazuto, his eye widened with full surprised, heat shrinking with every passing second, "W-w-what do y-you mean by p-previous owners?" he shuddered, barely manage to speak that line.

"You don't know, the previous owner sold this house and went to some other place around half a month before." She informed.

Those were the final word his heart needed to shatter into million pieces like a delicate glass.

 **(Flashback Ends)**

* * *

He heavily exhaled once again while looking toward the rain, he always have a twisting feeling in his guts whenever he thought about those past events.

It almost took him more 2 years to get out of his depressing state, but when he came out of it he was a complete different person, he became totally antisocial and didn't care about anyone other than Suguha and his Mom and Dad.

He had only had one goal in mind, to want to know the reason why she did this, why she left him. She could've at least call him and told him she was leaving and told the reason, if she was leaving purposely or forcibly. It's not like he had changed the telephone number of his house and he still remember the number of her house. Many times he just call to that number, in hope that maybe someday the phone bell would actually ring and she would answer her.

He felt betrayed when he found out she left, but what surprised him even more was the feeling he got. He should have felt rage and anger, he tried to imitate that feeling toward the girl himself but he always failed. It took him one year after she left to truly realize his true feelings for her.

He really felt pathetic, instead of cursing the one who betrayed, he felt love. Love, which he never got to expressed to her before.

For some of these reasons, he got into Kendo. To at least forget about her temporarily, he didn't like the feeling of hurt, cursing his pathetic heart all the time. He even tried to forget her by dating some other girls; of course he didn't have any problem in getting a girl for a date. The opinion of the girl to whom she dated was that he really was a truly romantic and charming person. Indeed, he tried to make the date quite remarkable by setting many beautiful locations. He thought this might solve his problem. But the result was quite opposite, at the end of the day he felt even more hurt, pain…regret. Regret of cheat on a girl who betrayed him.

He became even more popular after that date with girl, he truly regret it now though. His thoughts were broken when an annoying bell rang, but now when that annoying bell was sounding melodious because that was the indication of the end of the last day of school and beginning of Winter Vacation.

* * *

"Suguhu, I'm home." The black haired boy announced, her Mom and Dad were mostly busy and not at home because of their respective tiring job. He was very much sure he earn more money than them, of course not combined by his wins in Kendo competitions prizes, YouTube video upload and by helping in making programs online. But anyway, most of the time he and Suguha remains at home, which at least gave him chance to spend time her. After Asuna left, Suguha was the one who comforted him, stayed by his side and helped and supported him in almost anything he wanted….well everything except some stupid ideas like try to wield three sword, one in each hand and one in mouth. In that attempt he almost lost some teethes, he always felt a shiver in his spine when we thought about that. He was a badass in duel wielding, but he wanted to wield three swords.

"Welcome home, Onii-chan," her little sister greeted from living room. Despite his brother's thinking, she always thought Asuna must have a real and valid reason for leaving all of a sudden. She knew all the time Asuna spend with them was special and enjoyed every second of it, there was no way she would just leave with some solid reason. She tried to convince his big bro about this, but he was as stubborn as a stone, so she just stopped attempting to convince him. She was sure whenever he'll meet her again, she would be proved right.

"I'm going in my room, don't disturb until dinner, not even if an earthquake occurs." He exclaimed and ran toward his room. He never showed his excitement but today he can't help, today was the launch date of the game he was beta-testing for 6 months. He was the top player at the end of the beta testing not only in finding the largest amount of bugs but in in-game too. He reached at 25th floor, while most of the player made it to only 14th-15th floor and as a result he would get some extra mysterious gifts he would get on its official launch.

There was only 30 minutes remaining before the launch so he quickly got refreshed and changed to some more comfortable clothes than his stupid school clothes.

Putting on his little customized NerveGear helmet and connecting it to WAN and customized part to his PC and waited patiently for 5 more minutes before the official launch time.

When the clock showed 13:00 he smirked, now was the time to go to the amazing world of Aincrad.

He closed his eyes and exclaimed "LINK START"

* * *

 **Hmmm now that I think of it, in some countries Valentine's day is already over, but any way Happy Valentine's Day again.**

 **Anyway, back to the main topic. So, so, so, how was it? Good, bad, where can I improve and I know there will be many grammar mistakes as English is not my first language? Please tell me in review and if you have suggestions or questions ask in PM or simply add in review.**

 **Oh and I really don't like How Asuna's mother's behavior in SAO, so this Kyouko may be OOC and about her father...well that's a little secret, lol.**

 **So Until Next Time, see ya.**


End file.
